dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Torn World
The Torn World is a pocket dimension that seems to only consist of a starry sky, and is actually part of the fabric of the universe. When pages are torn out of the Constructopedia, its corresponding building deconstructs into 1x1 LEGO bricks which wait in this dimension until the page is restored. History For a long time, nobody knew about the existence of the Torn World except Captain Click, who knew more about the LEGO Universe than perhaps anyone else. However, when the Brickster escaped jail in 2001 and tore pages out of the stolen Constructopedia, the citizens of LEGO Island watched in horror as building after building deconstructed into 1x1 LEGO bricks. Strangely enough, these bricks rose high into the sky and disappeared. After Pepper Roni restored the pages of the Constructopedia, the LEGO bricks mysteriously reappeared in the sky and descended to reform the buildings. Some Minifigs, such as Nubby Stevens, began to wonder what happened to the bricks once they rose into the sky and disappeared. In reality, after the bricks rose into the sky, they entered a portal and emerged in the Torn World. There, the LEGO bricks cascaded into a large floating field. Whenever Pepper restored a page, the portal would reopen to let the required bricks return to LEGO Island. In the year 2010, during the Dino Attack, a Mutant Raptor ripped up the Constructopedia. The portal reopened for the first time in nine years, and 1x1 bricks from the buildings with torn pages entered the Torn World to begin reforming the field of floating LEGO bricks. At one point, the portal opened multiple times to first let bricks in, then let them out, and then let them in again from Captain Click's door. Shortly afterward, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 tore out the page for LEGO Island itself, the 'baseplate page'. As a result, the entire island deconstructed into 1x1 LEGO bricks and rose into the sky, and the portal opened wider than ever to accommodate all these new arriving bricks. For the first time ever, Minifigs saw this portal, as there were several Dino Attack agents, XERRD scientists, and Dr. Inferno's henchmen who managed to balance on the rising 1x1 bricks. These Minifigs, along with several small Mutant Dinos and the Brickspider Bot, were brought into the Torn World, marking the first time a living being was in the Torn World. Since the portal shut once the island was through, they were trapped in the Torn World. The Dino Attack agents, struggling to make their way across a field of floating 1x1 bricks without falling through the space between bricks, decided to use the bricks to construct large pillars that, when laid next to one another, would form a walkway. They also clashed numerous times with the scientists, henchmen, and Mutant Dinos also trapped in the Torn World. They battled the Brickspider Bot for the Constructopedia, the only way to leave the Torn World and restore LEGO Island. The battle was a success, and once the Dino Attack agents had possession of the Constructopedia and the baseplate page, they reopened the portal. The millions of 1x1 bricks that made up LEGO Island, as well as the Dino Attack agents on top of them, passed through the portal to rebuild LEGO Island. Then, the portal shut, once more isolating the Torn World. Major Locations Starry Sky The starry sky is technically not a location. The Torn World seems to have what appears to be the endless reaches of space on all sides, with stars, galaxies, and planets visible. However, since gravity is in full effect in the Torn World, the starry sky is not thought to actually be space, for anyone who steps off the field of 1x1 bricks will find himself falling for all eternity. It is not confirmed if these stars, galaxies, and planets actually do exist, or if they are merely an illusion of the dimension. Field of 1x1 LEGO Bricks When the 1x1 LEGO bricks from LEGO Island enter the Torn World, they cascade into a field of floating bricks. Depending on how many bricks are in the Torn World, the field can be small, impossibly vast, or even nonexistent. After LEGO Island itself was deconstructed, the field reached its largest size, as it consists of millions of 1x1 LEGO bricks. However, there is space between each 1x1 brick wide enough for a Minifig to fall through, making traveling across the field a dangerous task. Interestingly, the bricks seem to float in the field no matter their orientation, allowing the Dino Attack agents to build walkways by laying pillars of 1x1 bricks next to one another. The Portal The portal is the only known entrance and exit to the Torn World. It only opens when a page is removed from or added to the Constructopedia, and closes immediately after the bricks have passed through. Trivia *The Torn World was created by PeabodySam to explain what happened to the bricks of deconstructed buildings in LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. *Although the location was created by PeabodySam, the name "Torn World" was coined by Zephyria as a reference to early English translations of the Distortion World from Pokémon Platinum Version. A quick poll was held to determine the official name for this wiki, and "Torn World" was the most popular name. Another popular name was the "LEGO Island Netherworld" coined by [[User:Andrewnuva199|'Andrewnuva199']], which was the commonly-used nickname until "Torn World" was coined. *Time flows at a slower rate in the Torn World. Therefore, while the battle for the Torn World only lasted several hours in the pocket dimension, several weeks had passed in the primary universe. Category:Locations Category:PeabodySam